The Evil Ways Of Love
by ulrich4me
Summary: Yumi is a new girl and Ulrich seems to be very intersted in her. How will he win her heart? Be very seductive of coarse! But yumi has her own little plan. This is my second story! Be easy on me ok!
1. Chapter 1

Now everybody, this is my second story. But for those of you that have read my first story "the reunion",don't worry, that story is not done yet! I just have not gotten the time to update. I haven't really thought about the title. But for now, i think i'm gonna call it Hugs and Kisses. Or the Evil ways of love. You pick the title or according to the story, you can send me a new title for this story! I'm not so sure to include Xana in this. You decide!

Chapter 1

Yumi's POV

I can't freakin believe my parents are sending me to a boarding school! I mean, first, Japan, then America and now France! Oh Sugar Honey Ice Tea! I mean, i have all my friends here. Let's just hope everything turns out good!

Kadic High...

"Hey brother from another mother!"

"Odd, when are you just going to give up! YOU'RE NOT FUNNY!"

"Hey, hey, hey! I'll let you know, alot of women like me!"

"Yes and thats why they end up dumping you the next day!"

"What can i say, they can't handle me!"

"Whats up my dudes!"

"Hey Theo, whats up."

"So Ulrich, you hooking up with any hot babes!"

"NA! I really haven't seen any good looking women. I mean, there all the same!"

"Hey guys!"

"Hey aelita! Where's Jeremy?"

"Why the heck should i know!"

"Cause, you're like with him 24/7!"

"NOT TRUE!"

Yumi's POV

Oh my god, i'm here, this school better not look trashy! I hate my parents for making me go to this shithole! Well, here i go; i'm stepping out of the freaking car! Take a deep breath yumi, you can do this! Here i go...

Yumi stepped out of the car. She heard this group of girls talking about, what else, sex and boys. Yumi was wearing these short brown capris with a pink strapless shirt and some black flats(if you know what that is). She had wavy,curly hair that she had pinned up with a clip and left her bang down. She also had light blonde streaks.

"Hey guys, i'll catch up with you later, i have to go talk with Emily"

Ulrich POV

So i went to go talk with Emily. I really needed a date for this friday night. We are gonna go clubbing. Besides, Emily is the only one that has a killer body and cute face. We belong together. I was walking to the dorms when i spotted a girl. A very, sexy girl! 'Who is she?'

"Hey!"

"Hi"

"So you must be new?"

"Yep, i just moved from America."

"You're from America! Cool"

Yumi giggled. "No,no,no,no,no, i'm from Japan then i moved from Japan to America then to France. Get me"

"I think so,hehehe, so do you want me to help you with something?"

"Oh no, its ok. Really!"

"Oh c'mon, it's just a nice guy that trying to help a very beautiful girl!" Yumi blushed at the comment. "Thanks"

At the dorms...

"So here we are what your dorm number?"

"Um...314"(go along with me)

"Hey that over there, near mine!"

Emily was walking through the hallways...

"Hey Ulrich!"

'Oh man!' Ulrich thought.

"Hey Emily!"

"Who's this?"

"Um Emily this is yumi, yumi Emily."

"Hi"

"Hi"

"Um, Emily, i'm gonna help yumi unpack her stuff ok"

"Um, Ok. Bye"

"Oh so your name is Ulrich?"

"Yep, so you want me to help you?"

"It's ok, you can go. I'll see you later Ok!"

"Promise"

"Hehehehe,Yes, i promise."

"See ya!"

"Bye!"

'I think i'm gonna like this school!' yumi thought.

At Lunch...

"So Ulrich, did you talk to Emily!" said odd.

"Nope!"

"Well why not?" said odd getting mad.

"Well because i met this super hot girl. Her name is yumi!"

"Well where is she?"

"She's upstairs. Damn i just can't wait to see her again! She's just the prettiest girl I've ever seen. I mean i never saw somebody like that ever!"

"Hey buddy, calm down, you're making me jealous and i haven't even seen this so called yumi"

"Hi Ulrich dear!!"

"Oh no, here comes bridezilla!"

"Sissy, why don't you go just go away before i go blind!"

"Well hunny, why would you turn blind?"

"Well, i rather be blind than look at you!"

Yumi had changed her shirt into a tank top and ran to the cafeteria...

"Hey yumi!"

"Oh, hey Ulrich!"

"Yumi, well, we have not met! I'm sissy!"

"Um Ok"

"Hey sissy, why don't you do us all a favor and leave us alone!"

"Hey, i just wanted to talk to yumi! Besides, Yumi looks like she could use a tour! Don't you think?"

"Wait, don't i have a say in this!"

"Yumi i'm just trying to be a good person!"

"A good person,a minute ago you were acting like queen bitch!"

"You know what, i'm otta here!"

"Wait yumi...i!UGH! See what you do sissy!"

"Hey, Hey, calm down, ulrich you are mine, not nobody else's!"

"Sissy, why can't you just realize i don't like you!" Ulrich ran out of the cafeteria.

"Hey Yumi!"

"Hey"  
"Sorry about that, sissy is just too much, she never gives up!"

"Wow one day already and i see drama!"

"Hey Ulrich! you ok?"

"Yeah odd"

"So you must be yumi uh?"

"Yeah! That me"

"So...yumi...i"

"Hey odd, ulrich!"

"Hey aelita"

"Hey, you must be yumi!"

"Yes, that's me! I'm gonna go to my room, i'm tired. See ya!"

"Bye yumi!" said Ulrich before yumi went upstairs.

**That's Chapter 1! I have not made up my mind about the title. I also need more ideas. Tell me how Ulrich should act...**

**a) Seductive or b) sweet and nice**

**Tell me how yumi should act...**

**a) Hard to get or b)very, very flirty**

**You Pick and be sure to read my other story the reunion!**

**Chapter 2 is coming!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Now, some of you guys were kind of disappointed in chapter 1 so I'd try to make this chapter better with no errors!

Chapter 2

Odd's and Ulrich's dorm...

"So Ulrich, how you gonna try to get Yumi to be yours?" asked Odd.

"Well, you know odd, show her how sweet I am. Be aggressive at the same time. Then I'll win her heart." Ulrich said.

"But what about Emily? She likes you and I thought you liked her too."

"Hey, Yumi is way sexier than Emily and besides Emily can like somebody else, like...uh you!"

"Hey, no way! Besides I got my eyes on that Sam girl. She looks hot in a gothic kind of way."

"Oh Odd!"

On the other side of the campus...

"It's morning time already. Time to get up." said yumi. She was really anxious for that day and the only reason was well, you know, Ulrich! 'I wonder if he likes me.' she thought. She got dressed and hurried to the cafeteria.

At the Cafeteria...

"Hey, here she comes." said Ulrich.

"Who's coming" asked Jeremy.

"Oh, it's the girl that Ulrich likes." responded odd.

"Wait, I thought you liked that girl Emily." said Jeremy.

"Hey! New girl so new crush. Besides, Emily is like so yesterday!"

"Boys!" said Aelita. Yumi walked to their table.

"Hey guys. Oh wait, I haven't met you." She said looking at Jeremy.

"Oh Yeah, Yumi this is Jeremy. Jeremy Yumi."

"Nice to meet you."

"So Yumi, you want to sit with us?" asked Ulrich.

"I wish but there's no more seats."

"Yes there is." Ulrich pushed odd off the seat. "See"

But when Yumi was about to sit, someone came which you all know and probably hate, William doing what he do's best, stealing other people's girls cause he can't get one! (You're not gonna believe this but when I saw the first episode of Code Lyoko, I thought odd was hot but then I liked Ulrich and then I liked William. I know, I'm such a sick bitch!) Ulrich clenched his fists at seeing William. William was such a flirt and he would do anything to get the girl he wanted even if it meant hurting someone. "I'm sorry but I don't think we meet yet." said William and gave a flirty smile. Ulrich was getting jealous and was about to spazz on his ass. "Well I don't think she wants to meet you." said Ulrich. Yumi knew that Ulrich was jealous and that was her plan. "Oh calm down Ulrich. Hi I'm Yumi and you must be?"

"William." William was a real sicko. He was looking at Yumi in a perverted way.

"Ulrich, you better do something before he steals your girl." whispered odd in Ulrich's hear.

"Hey Yumi, why don't I show you where your classes are?" asked Ulrich. "Ok. Well bye Willie." 'Willie, great know she has a nickname for him!' Ulrich thought.

Somewhere else in the School...

"So Yumi, do you like anybody yet?"

"Can't say. It's hard because I just broke up with my boyfriend back in America."

"Really, what happen?"

"Oh nothing, he decided to play sneaky and cheat on me. Then after I say it's over, he starts whining like a little bitch! He's such a Jerk. Wait, why do you want to know?"

"Oh no reason, just curious." said Ulrich in a casual way. "Oh shit, I forgot something at my dorm."

"Oh, I'll go with you."

At the dorm...

"Wow, this is you dorm, it's huge."

"Yeah, I know." All of a sudden, the lights went out. (Yep, I decided to include xana) "What's going on?" asked Yumi in terror.

"I don't know. Hold on, I'll make a call." Ulrich called Jeremy.

"Jeremy, what's going on?"

"Xana has launched an attack. Get to the factory ASAP!"

"But Jeremy I'm stuck in my dorm…with someone." Ulrich blushed.

"Well who's with you?"

"Um…Well, Yumi."

"What! You fucked her already!"

"No it's not like that, I went to get something and we got stuck. What do you think xana's trying to do now?"

"I'm not sure but try to get out and hurry."

"Ok. Bye."

"Ulrich, what do we do?"

"Well we have to get out of here first of all." All of a sudden, something banged on the door hard. Yumi backed away. "Yumi move."

"What the hell is that?" It banged again even harder. It banged again even harder than before making the door fly wide open. Yumi screamed. "C'mon Yumi, let's get out of here. Ulrich grabbed her hand and ran. "Ulrich what's going on?"

"I'll explain later just stay quiet." Just then a glass exploded. Ulrich fell on top of Yumi shielding her from the broking glass. "Ulrich, are you ok?"

"Don't worry about me just follow me." Yumi followed Ulrich to the manhole in the park going to the sewers. "Where are you-"

"I said don't ask anything yet. I'll tell you later." They finally arrived at the factory. "WOW! This place is huge!" said yumi. She heard her own echo. They finally arrived at the super computer. Yumi was completely blown away.

"Finally Ulrich, your-"

"Yeah uh Jeremy I brought along a friend."

"Ulrich are you crazy what were you thinking!"

"Hey, I'm here so just send me to lyoko."

"What's lyoko?" asked Yumi. She was really confused. Ulrich went down the elevator to the scanner room and Jeremy did that thing ma jig that he does. "Jeremy where did Ulrich go?"

"He went somewhere. I'll tell you later ok."

On Lyoko…

Odd was losing a lot of life points. He got hit by a tarantula.

"Odd, be careful! Ulrich is almost there."

"Hey, what do think I'm doing here, having a tea party here! Just tell Ulrich to move his ass a little faster!"

"Ulrich is almost there." Ulrich finally got there but odd got devirtulized. Aelita got hit twice making almost fall over the edge.

"Don't worry princess, I got you." Ulrich said.

Odd came up the evaluator. "Hey Jeremy nice timing. Hey Yumi-…what are you doing here?" Odd looked at Jeremy in a puzzled way. Jeremy only said one simple word. "Ulrich." Then Jeremy spotted six hornets. "Ulrich, watch out, six hornets are coming your way." 'Oh like I'm not busy' Ulrich thought. Then Jeremy thought of an idea. "Hey Yumi, you want to know about this amazing place?"

"Uh well it depends, is this place good or bad?"

"You'll find out. Odd, take Yumi to the scanner room."  
"What! Are you crazy? She can't handle it!"

"Just do it. Ulrich can help her." Yumi gets into the scanner. The air goes through her wavy hair. (Go along with me.). She arrived in Lyoko. She was wearing a black tank top and a black skirt with red leggings and black combat boots. Then she had red bracelets on both her arms. "Wow! I'm 3-d."

"Ok Yumi I need you to run straight ahead until you Aelita, the girl in all pink and Ulrich."

"Ok." She did as she was told but someone was watching her every step… "Her Jeremy, I'm here but I don't see anybody."

"What do you mean no one's there. They should be there."

"Uh Jeremy, there are some really freaky things coming."

"Oh no, yumi run away from them, now!"

"Why!"

"Just do it." Yumi started to run away and entered the tower thing ma jig. (Is it called the way tower?)

"Jeremy, there still following me!"

"Hold, on, I'll try to bring you back!"

Back on earth…

Ulrich and Aelita came out of the scanner and went up. "Jeremy, where's Yumi?"

"Uh, well, I've might uh, maybe sent her to Lyoko."

"YOU WHAT! Then bring her back!"

"Ok, ok, ok just calm down." Then there was a loud scream coming from lyoko…

**So, there you have it! And sorry I have not updated in a while. Now what do you think is gonna happen? Well you tell me, give me ideas and I might pick yours or mine, if I like. One idea is that xana makes yumi his dark princess on lyoko and she tries to destroy Ulrich and the gang. You like or don't like? Yes or no. Just pick one or if you think you have a better idea that I should use then you just press that little go button or send me a private message! You can also contact me on AIM cause uh, yeah, I have one. Ask for it when you send me a private message and I'll reply! **

**Chapter 3 is coming soon! Ps. I don't like William anymore so don't worry. Ulrich is my man, or is it Orlando bloom or Zac Efron. I'm confused by love!**


	3. Chapter 3

So People, this is chapter 3! Yeah for you but boo for me! I'm the one that has to type!

"Jeremy, Bring her back!"

"Ok, I'm trying but the scanners are jammed!"

"Well who the fuck told you to send her to lyoko!"

"Well...nobody." Jeremy said. "Jeremy, just send her back know!"

"Yumi, see if you have any weapons."

"Weapons! The only thing I see is this big red monster heading to kill me!"

"Just search, maybe you have something on your waist." Just then she saw a fan-like object. "Wait, I think I have something."

"Well try to use it. The only way to destroy the monster is to hit it at it's eye."

"And where's that?" asked Yumi in frustration. "It's at the top of the monster. At least stall it until I bring you back."

"Ok, I'll try."

Back on Earth...

"Jeremy, send me to lyoko." demanded Ulrich.

"I can't! The scanners are jammed remember."

"Well this would have not happened in the first place if you wouldn't have send her to lyoko! She doesn't even know anything about lyoko Jeremy!"

"Well we have to trust her, maybe she can do it."

On Look...

Yumi's POV

Oh my freaking god! Why did I let Ulrich drag me into this! How do you work this stupid thing! I hate my parents for making me go to this stupid boarding school. Oh man, I'm gonna die and I haven't even met Orlando Bloom yet. I hate my-...

End POV

Yumi got hit by a Krab. "YUMI!" screamed Ulrich. "Jeremy send me to lyoko now!"

"I'm trying to un bug the bug! You can't Ulrich! I'm moving as fast as I can!"

"Well move a little faster!"

"Yumi, are you ok?"

"Oh, I'm alright...Just get me out of here!" Just then Yumi through her fan up in the air by mistake. 'hey, it's like a boomerang.' she thought. She finally knew how it worked. She threw it at the crab and bam! She had done it. "Jeremy, I know how to work it!"

Good, cause there are more headed your way!"

"Wha-"

"Yumi run!" Yumi ran inside the way tower.

On Earth...

"Hey, I think I fixed it."

"Well bring her back in."

"It's not that simple Ulrich, I have to create a profile for her. You need to go and devitalize her. "Well finally were on the same point!"

"Just go!" Ulrich went to the scanner room and went into the scanner. In a few seconds he was on lyoko. "Ulrich, she's in the way tower, just ahead of you."

"Yeah, I see it!" Ulrich ran to the way tower. But he soon was shot by a hornet. "Oh, c'mon!" Ulrich tried to hold back the hornets but it was impossible. There were to many of them. "Ulrich, you lost forty life points already!"

"Well why don't you come to lyoko and see how easy it is to beat five to six hornets!" Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Yumi, you have to help Ulrich."

"Ulrich is here."

"Yes he's here, he needs help."

"But I still can't control my weapons."

"Women, just try!"

"Ok! Don't push my buttons!" Yumi was getting frustrated. She got out of the way tower and saw Ulrich with the hornets. 'Oh man, I hate my life!' she thought and ran to him. She threw her fan and shot one hornet. 'Yes!' Ulrich looked back and saw Yumi. 'WOW!' he was the only thing that was running through his mind. "Hey, Romeo, you can look at Juliet later, the hornets remember!" Ulrich snapped out of his thoughts. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I hear you so calm down!"

"He threw his saber at the hornet and destroyed it. "Now, only two more to go."

"Hey, your really good."

"Yeah well I have experience." Yumi rolled her eyes at him. She threw her fan at the hornet and shot it. "Hey, your pretty good! I got the last one." Ulrich threw his saber in the air and got the last hornet. "Ok, Ulrich, you can bring her back in now."

"Ok." Yumi looked confused. "Ok with what?"

"Sorry Yumi but this won't hurt...I think." He took his saber out. "Just close your eyes ok." Yumi nodded. "1...2...3" Yumi soon became small pixels and disappeared to be on earth. She opened her eyes and found her self on land. Real land. "I'm on earth again! I never thought I say this but I love land, I love earth!" Then Ulrich came out of the scanner. "Yumi, are you ok?"

"I am now." Then the rest of the gang came running to them. "Are you guys ok?"

"Yeah, were ok."

"What's the matter with you people! What was all that!" screamed Yumi. "Yumi calm down, I told you I would explain."

"Well explain."

"Well I can't explain. Cause if I do, it won't matter cause you wouldn't remember."

"And why wouldn't I remember?" asked Yumi confused. "Jeremy now!" Jeremy received the message and launched a return to the past.

At the cafeteria...

"So Jeremy did you figured out the problem in the scanners?" asked Aelita. "Yeah and I got only one word...X.A.N.A"

"I feel pretty bad for Yumi."

"Hey well at least she got to be a lyoko warrior for about 20 minutes. That's good enough, right?"

"Odd everything is enough for you. I mean, you wouldn't even care if your girlfriend cheated on you as long if you had sex with her."

"No I would not! Besides, my women gotta have eyes for me only(**Yeah right! I only got eyes for...you know, ULRICH! His damn sexy self is mine!)** not some dude that got AIDS or something like that."

"Odd, keep it down, people are staring." whispered Ulrich to Odd. It was true, everybody had heard Odd's big ass mouth. Yumi had came in through the doors. "Hey, there goes Yumi, I'm gonna do some business." and with that Ulrich left awaiting for Yumi. "Hey Ulrich."

"Hey Yumi. Did you sleep well"

"Yep, I was dreaming about me being with a prince charming."

"Really?"

"Really."

"You know what I was dreaming about?"

"What?"

"You." This made Yumi blush madly but she turned her head so Ulrich wouldn't see. But William just had to come and ruin Ulrich's moment. "Hey Yumes, how you doing"

"Hi William." Ulrich looked at him in disgust. "Well she was talking to me but you rudely interrupted us in our conversation." Ulrich said calmly. "Well who asked you! I was talking to Yumes."

"Well Yumes is not her name, her name is Yumi." Everybody knew that a fight was about to break out all because of Yumi.(**Yumi is just like me, I've had two boys fight over me, and I didn't even like them. They were EW!) **"Hey can you guys chillax. Don't make me regret coming here cause I can easily go back to America."

"Hey, calm down Yumes, He's not worth it." William said and left. "Ok people, there's nothing here to see so on with your happy life!" Yumi looked at Ulrich in a what were you thinking look. Ulrich just bit his lip. "Ulrich Stern, you are the most craziest boy I've ever met. "

"Hey, wanna talk outside, without any interruptions."

"Sure." Yumi grabbed Ulrich's hand and pulled him playfully and ran. "Hey, I can't keep up!"

"That's not my problem." They finally stopped at the courtyard. "So I heard you play soccer."

"Yeah, I'm the captain."

"Ah, I see, so your the one that every girl wants in this whole school."

"Well it depends, what kinda girls?"

"Girls!" But all of a sudden, Yumi's sidekick was vibrating.**(For those of you who don't know what a sidekick is, it's a phone for IM for you guys that don't know!) **"Oh, hold on, I'm getting a message." But for Yumi, the message was a surprise. "It's him..."

"What's the matter?" asked Ulrich.

"Uh, oh nothing, um my friend from America, that's all. Um...You know what, why don't I see you later ok."

"Oh, uh sure." Ulrich felt hurt. "It was fun talking to you, really."

"Yeah, well ok." Yumi left leaving a very confused Ulrich.

At the dorms...(With Odd and Ulrich)

"So she just left, just like that."

"Yeah, she got a message from somebody."

"You must be jealous."

"Jealous, it's driving me crazy."

"Hey, maybe she's just not for you." Yumi had kept her promise and left to come to Ulrich's room but she heard Ulrich and Odd talk so she decided to listen in. "I don't know if she is for me."

"Well all I know is that you better find a hoe quickly before the school dance."

"Odd, you think every girl is a ho!"  
"No I don't, I'm just saying that cause hoe's are easy to dug you know what I mean."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Yumi is starting to look like a cold bitch to me. I mean she just fucking left like that and I stood their like an asshole."

"Maybe she is a bitch and a prostitute too. She'll be easy to fuck!"

"Odd shut up and go to sleep!" Yumi was shocked. Tears started to weald up in her eyes but she quickly wiped them off with force. She was strong. She walked back to her dorm quietly. 'I wanna go home' she thought...

**So people, I left you with a cliffy! Now who is the mysterious person that send Yumi a message? What will Ulrich do to make Yumi forgive him? Will Yumi ever be part of the lyoko gang? So many questions and so little time! Well can you figure it out? Review please! Or go to hell! (Just kidding)**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello guys! Hoped you had a wonderful new year. I'll give props for those of you who ain't whimps and actually stayed up late! YEAH!!! Oh and i'm revealing the mysterious person in the story so read along and pay attention.

Chapter 4

Yumi had not gotton any sleep what so ever. She was really dissapointed in them. 'How could they.' she thought. Her eyes burned. They were red and swollen. But she had to stay strong. That was who she was. She slowly had gotton up and headed to the bathroom. She put on sunglasses so no one would noticed. She decided to take a cold shower. It would always calm her nerves...

With Ulrich and Odd...

"Hey Odd...ODD stop snoring!"

"Oh Sam, your such a good kisser...oh you naughty girl."

"Odd, stop getting horny in your dreams and shut up!"

"What, you want me to do it harder...ok sweetie..." Ulrich had enough, Odd was just to sick. He took a bucket of cold water and splashed him with it. "What the...Ulrich, what's your deal!"

"My deal is you! You won't shut up you big doof! Wake up, it's time for boring old school."

"Well at least you can dream about your beloved Yumi!"

"Shut up!"

With Yumi...

She had put some make up on so no one would know she was crying. She was also a good actress. 'Guess all those lessons finally paid off." she chuckled. She was remembering the message from yesterday. She had forgotten all about him until now. Should she call him back. Forgive him.Yumi pulled her self together and took off down stairs.

Outside...

"Odd, what are you doing?" asked a very confused Ulrich.

"What, i got butter on my elbow!"(got that from icarly even though i despise the damn show)

"Odd, you are a weirdo!"

"Well atleast i'm not like sissy."

"I could almost imagine that."

"Shut your mouth...oh look the lovebirds decided to join us."

"So Jeremy, had fun making with Aelita?" asked a very curious Ulrich. Jeremy and Aelita blushed madly. "What...are you... talking about, we were working a new program for the skidbladnir."(is that how you say it? I'm putting some season 4 stuff into this story ok!) Odd and Ulrich looked at each other. "So what program is it?"

"Uh...well, what is this 20 questions?"

"Exactly!" Ulrich and Odd said in unison. Meanwhile Yumi had tooken her ipod, put the volume on full and blasted music into her hears. She needed to to get her mind off of Ulrich. She went into the library but someone had beaten her there. "Oh just freakin great, he's here!" she mumbled to her self. Yes, Ulrich was there. "Hey Yumi!" called Ulrich. The librarian told him to shut up. Yumi ignored him and left. "Wait, Yumi!" Yelled Ulrich and ran after. "Wait, Yumi...wait up." Said ulrich out of breath. "What do you want?" asked Yumi coldy. "Well just wanted to talk to you."

"Your wasting my time, i have other things to do."

"What's the matter?"

"You, that's what the matter! Leave me alone already!"

"What the hell did i do?" asked Ulrich getting frusterated.

"You know what you did! I guess i'm oe of those bitches that don't give reason!"

"You heard?"

"Yeah i heard. Your friend has a big ass mouth."

"Yumi, i didn't-"

"You didn't what, You treat girls like trash, like shit and you don't even care!"

"I didn't mean it! It was a joke!"

"That's ot a joke! I'm not a toy. And you know what else, i know who i fucked and didn't fuck so i know i'm not a damn ho." Yumi left leaving him stading there. "Yumi-I..." Yumi was right, he messed up big time. He punched the wall in anger but he was really angry at him self for being such an ass. "I'm such an idiot!" he said to him self. He walked back to the library slowly thinking of the situation. "Hey Ulrich, so how'd it go?"

"Odd...just leave me alone right now." Ulrich replied ashamed at him self. How is he gonna get Yumi now.

"Hey Yumi!" yelled William.

"Hi Will." she replied softly.

"What's wrong?" he asked sweetly.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm...just having a bad day, that's all."

"Oh, well are you sure cause a pretty girl like you should'nt be worried. You may get worry lines." She laughed at his comment. "It's ok, i'll see you later, i have to make a call."

"Oh, ok, well see you later!"

"Bye." Yumi went to the bench and looked searched the message again that was sent to her.

_**Hey, Yumi...I uh, we have'nt talked in... a while. How you doing?**_

_**Um i really miss you and so does um...your friends. Um this is really akward. Well...errr, reply back when you get this message please...well if you can...um so...bye.**_

_**Luv, Troy**_

The damn text message haunted her. What did he want. He hurt her and she and himself had known it. But yet, she stared at the _Luv _word in the message. Her finger was inches apart of the send button. She wanted to do it but something inside was telling her not too. Her finger was about to touch when...

"Yumi, we have to talk, please let me explain." Ulrich pleaded.

"I told you i don't want to see you...or talk to you." She turned her head in another direction.

"Yumi can you atleast listen!"

A simple no was her reply. "Yumi, i did'nt mean to call you a bitch or a ho. You know i would never disrespect you or..."

"Yeah will you did, just like the other girls."

"Well i know i did that but i'm not like that anymore. Besides, this is different."

"How is this different!"

"Cause your not like the other girls!" Yumi thought for a second. Her eyes showed emotion rather then being cold. "Your special."

"Then why did you say all that?" she turned to him her eyes getting watery. "Cause i was mad, jeolous when you left. You just left like that."

"Well i told you i had to do something."

"I know but i was stupid. Please Yumi you hae to forgive me."

"How do i know your telling the truth, that your just feeding things to me that i wanna hear."

"Because of this" Ulrich kissed her full on the lips. Yumi was shocked. Her eyes were opened but soon lost to his defest and closed her eyes and returned the kiss. They pulled apart slowly and looked at each other. "You believe me now?" he whispered. "Yes." He smiled and kissed her on the forhead. William watched from a far. "This is war baby, this is fucking war." he said to himself. He clutched his fist and stared at them...

**Well people, hoped you like it and you may see a new story coming near your corner! So please review and be nice this new year! AND KEEP YOUR YEAR RESOLUTION!**

**Chapter 5 is coming near you...**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry people i have not updated in a while but i sure will make you happy! I think...

_'That son of a bitch, he took my girl! I'm gonna fuck him up that bastard!'_ William was pissed. Ulrich was with Yumi and he had nothing.(Hah, in your face William!) He watched as the once made up couple smiled and giggled. 'Your gonna get it stern, your gonna get it!' William thought and walked away.

"So you believe me now?"

"Maybe...How do i know that your not playing me?"

"Cause I'm not. You have to trust me Yumi!"

"But that's the problem, i can't trust people anymore."

"Well your never gonna know until you try."

"Maybe."

"Maybe yes or maybe no?"

"I said maybe. I'll see you later ok."

"That didn't answer my question." He watched as the girl of his dreams walked away. He could'nt help but smirk. He was winning her heart by being himself. But al of a sudden, a punch came landed on his face. It was william. He fell to the ground but quickly punced him back in the face and kicked him in the stomach. "You motherfucker!" William had the face of hell. He kicked him in the stomach and punced him in the mouth making ulrich bleed. Ulrich grabbed his shirt and punced him faster and harder until someone had came up and grabbed him and holded him."Let me go right now!"

"C'mon weenie, that's all you got!"

"Ulrich, calm down, he is not worth it!" Odd said trying to hold him but it was no use. Ulrich was beyond pissed and was just about to beat the crap out of odd for stoping the damn fight between him and William. "Hey, whhat the heck is going on here!" Yelled Jim. "Enough is enough, go to the principle's office right now, and someone take him to the nurse."

"I will." Offered Odd. They walked to the infermery. "Ulrich, dude what the heck was that all about?"

"William! When i see him, i'm gonna-"

"Do nothing! Ulrich, you can get expelled."

"Yeah well he started."

"Wha'd you do?"

"Kissed Yumi." He smiled at himself for being so proud.

"What! That awsome! Did you ask her out?"

"No Odd, i want to get to know her not ask her and then make out and then waste it."

"Oh, dude, you are falling over heals over that girl."

"I know, it's worth it."

Yumi and Aelita were talking outside when this unknown person came up to them screaming. "Oh My God, did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"WHAT! You didn't hear, William and Ulrich had a fight!" Yumi and Aelita gasped. "You mean William dunbar and...Ulrich stern?"

"Yes! Ulrich is in the nurse. See ya later" The unknown person went away. "WHAT!" Yumi and Aelita looked at each other. "Lets go see him!" They ran to the infermary. "Ulrich what happened?" asked Yumi. "Yumi, it's ok, i'm alright. "why did you fight with him?"

"He started it! he came and punched me so i hit him back."

"Stern, you are one crazy man!" Yumi said laughing. "William is a big bum, i hate him!" said aelita. "Doesn't everybody!" said Odd. "Wha'd he do?" Yumi asked.(she kinda new remeber!) "Everything, he's always acting like a big shot. I wish i could freeze him into the the past and-"

"Odd!"

"Yeah?"

"Shut Up!"

"Ok." Yumi's phone started to ring and it was someone that she didn't want to hear about. "Who is it?" asked Aelita.

"Uh...well...um no one."

"Yeah it is, your phone was ringing."

"Uh, oh yeah, my mom. I don't wanna talk to her right now." Ulrich noticed that Yumi was acting weird. "Yumi, are you ok?"

"Uh, yeah, perfectly fine." Her phone rang again. 'Shut up you stupid phone she mumbled. "You should answer the phone."

"No, i'm talking to you and thatwould be rude." It rang again. "stupid phone, don't you ever shut up!" she yelled of annoyance and put her phone in a glass of water. "There, who's ringing now! Ha me!" Ulrich and the others were looking at her in a weird freaky way. "Uh, um my phone is stupid...i gotta go, see ya later." Yumi left. "Wait, Yumi, you left your...very damp phone!"

"Give it here." said Ulrich. Amazenly it still worked. _**3 missed calls and one text message unread**_. Ulrich was about to read the message but he didn't want to invade Yumi's privacy. "I'll give it to her when i see her. I'm gonna go to the dorm, anyone wanna come?"

"I'll come with you buddy." said Odd. "I'll see you guys later, i'm gonna go find Jeremy."

"Yeah, to make love." Odd said teasing her. "Odd, shut up or else!'

"Fine, can't you take a damn joke!"

"odd, stop messing around with the damn women and lets go!"

"Fine!" They took off and Aelita went another direction.

"Ulrich!"

"..."

"Ulrich, hello!"

"..." Ulrich was dreaming about his beloved Yumi...

_"Oh Ulrich!"_

_"I love you Yumi!"_

_"I love you too." Yumi kissed him. They were both naked making love. "Ulrich, don't stop!"_

_"I won't, i promise."_

_"Your not gonna leave me?"_

_"No,no,no! Never leave you." Ulrich kissed her hard and she moaned, moaned and..._

"DUDE! Wake up!"

"Oh, uh, sorry."

"Yeah well stop daydreaming about your dear Yumi! I wanna ask you a question!"

"What is it man?" Just then there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Yumi." Ulrich shot right up and opened the door but forgot that he was not wearing a shirt showing his muscular tanned body. "Hey Yumi."

"Um, Ulrich." Yumi looked at his sexy chest. She could eat him up right now. "Oh, uh sorry hold on." Ulrich blushed making yumi blush. "Uh, it's ok, Aelita told me you had my phone, do you?"

"I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." Odd said leaving.

"Uh, wanna come in?"

"Uh sure." Yumi went into his room. "Yeah, i have your phone, here."

"Thanks. So what are you doing?"

"Uh nothing." He said quickly.

"You can tell me." she said with a smile.

"You really want to know?"

"Yeah." Ulrich walked up to her up close and looked into her eyes. "Well i was...dreaming about you." yumi blushed madly making Ulrich smile. "Ulrich, your so sweet." They were so close, their lips almost touching. Their heat making them sweat. So,so nervous...

**So, what do you think will happen in the next chapter! WHAT, WHAT, WHAT! God help you people! Review please! No really review cause i wanna reach my goal, 100 revies for this story, so if you make me happy, i'll make you happy too!**


	6. Chapter 6

So people, here is chappie uh...oh yeah 6. I almost forgot! Last time i left you with a cliffy, yes i know, i'm very, very EVIL!!!!!!!!

They were inches away, their noses brushed each others. They were about to kiss when...

"Hey people...uh am i interrupting something?" Odd asked. Ulrich and Yumi blushed madly and jumped away very quickly. "Um no. I just came to get something, see ya later." Said Yumi walking out the door. "ODD!" Yelled Ulrich. "What?" Odd asked. "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?" Odd said.

"Can't you see i was about to kiss the girl of my dreams!"

"Well sorry for not knowing!" said Odd defending himself.

"Odd, i'm about to kill you!"

"Uh is this the part when i'm supposed to run?" asked Odd innocently.

"Oh Yeah." said Ulrich and chased him out the dorm.

Yumi's POV

Oh Lord, what was i thinking! Me, i was about to kiss him, jeez, what's wrong with me. But he's so cute, Yumi stop it, you can't think like that. Oh but i can't help myself. jeez, i'm getting horny just thinking about it. NO! What did i just say, Uh, i'm not thinking straight. Oh lord and now i gotta make that stupid call. What the heck does Troy want anyway. I dumped him anyways. That no good cheater son of a bitch! Ok Yumi, breath in and out, in and out. Should i call him or not. Shit! I'm having that feeling again. I might as well just get over with it.

End POV

Yumi took her phone and dialed the phone number. The phone rang until she heard a boys voice at the other end.

_**"Hello?" **_

_**"Troy?"**_

_**"Yeah, what's up?"**_

_**"What's up, your the one who called me." Yumi said coldly.**_

_**"Oh yeah, um i just wanted to know if your ok."**_

_**"Troy, why do you keep calling me, you know it's over between us."**_

_**"You might be but i'm not, i miss you."**_

_**"Stop it Troy, you lied to me and you think that i can just forgive you just like nothing happened."**_

_**"But baby i-"**_

_**"Don't call me that! Troy, just don't call me anymore." And with that Yumi hanged up the phone. She threw the phone on her bed and rubbed her face with her hands and gave a heavy sigh.**_

"So what happened?" asked Aelita.

"Well lets see, i was about to kiss the girl of my dreams and then, oh wait this is the good part, Odd ruined it!" Said Ulrich in a sarcastic voice.

"Again, how was i supposed to know!" Said Odd. Ulrich just rolled his eyes. "Jeremy, what the heck are you doing, you've been on the computer for like forever!" Said Odd.

"Well i'm searching a new program for lyoko. Unlike you, i have some business to do."

"Well i have some business to do to!" said Odd.

"Oh yeah, and what's that, looking gor girls!" said Ulrich laughing.

"HA,HA,HA, very funny."

"So i heard that Theo was gonna have some kind of party." said Aelita.

"Yeah he is, he invited me and he told me that i could bring anyone i want." said Ulrich.

"Well you kow that your gonna invite us right, your best buddies." said Odd smiling.

"Oh really!" said Ulrich. "I was thinking of bringing Yumi to the party with me too." said Ulrich grining to himself.

"Well why don't you?" said Aelita. "That way, you can spend more time with her."

"Yeah Romeo, you know you want to besides, your are going insane."

"Yeah well i don't want her to think that i wanna take advantage of her. She just had a hard break up in America." Said Ulrich looking concerened.

"Dude, you gotta make a move before somebody else does. You already have William chasing after her and wanna get her before he does. You gotta let everybody know that she's yours and no one is gonna touch her, or hurt her. You gotta be her knight in shiny armor." Said Odd.

"Odd's right, you be smooth and caring but also aggresive, don't take no as an answer but don't go to hard on her like a rapist." said Aelita.

"Hey, i'm no rapist, i'm still a virgin." replied Ulrich.

"Uh, you know what i mean. I've talked to Yumi sometimes. She has her guard up so it's gonna be hard for her trust."

"I know but i don't wanna make her uncomfortable."

"Your not, besides, you just gotta be you." Said Aelita and with that Aelita left with Jeremy.

"Hey Ulrich, do the right thing ok." Said Odd and left to the dorms. Ulrich thought to himself. They had a point. He was gonna do it. Tonight!

Later...

Yumi was really tired and after the little conversation. She decided to go take a hot bath. Ulrich didn't know that she had left so he went to her dorm. He was practicing the _"Yumi ,i was wondering if you wanted to go to the party with me?" _question. Ulrich felt something weird. He never felt nervous about any girl that he liked. He was always confident. But now, he was head over heels with Yui. Yumi was special to him. And he was not gonna treat her like the other girls. Besides, he knew that Yumi could possibly kick his butt. Yumi had came out of the bathroom with only a toewl covering her wet curvy body. Ulrich was unaware that she was coming out of the shower room. "Uh if your looking for me, your certaintly not gonna find me in there." Yumi said. Ulrich turned around and was about past out. There she wet. He could just pull down the towel to let her perfect breast expose. Yumi waved a hand in his face. "Hello, Ulrich are you ok?" Yumi asked. Ulrich sooned recovered. "Uh yeah, um i was just uh...Hehe, i'm going to uh-"

"Hahaha, Ulrich, you look like your choking on a cow. Say it already." Yumi said.

"Um i was wondering if you wanted to go to Theo's party with me?" Ulrich said turning almost red.

"A party, ofcoarse i'll go with you." Yumi said smiling.

"Really, um it's this sunday night."

"Ok, what time?"

"How about...at 7:00?"

"Ok." Just then Yumi gave him a kiss on the cheek. Ulrich smiled widely.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Asked Ulrich.

"Duh!" Yumi said giggling. Then Ulrich left punching his fists up in the air and leaving Yumi smiling to herself.

"ODD! ODD!" yelled Ulrich jumping.

"What dude?" said Odd.

"She said YES!"

"What! That awsome!"

"I know. And she was almost naked."

"Really how?"

"She had just came out of the bathroom. She was wet and soooo sexy!"

"Jee, how was that for you?" said Odd smiling at the exictment at his friend. "Dude, calm down, remember, you still gotta make her love you. She likes you, at the party, you gotta make her love you."

"Well hey, i'm on the right track. Besides she gave me a kiss."

"Really, on the mouth?"

"No on the cheek. Odd i'm not looking for sex. I'm looking for love. This might be it man. She's real."

"Well good luck dude!"

"Thanks."

Yumi's POV

I can't believe he asked me to go to a party with him. He almost saw me naked. I god, i felt like taking him right there and let him have me. Wait Yumi, snap out of it! You can't...but you must. I better find something cute to wear. This party is gonna be worth wild!

**I hoped you guys liked the chapter. I'll try to update sooner. Sorry , exams and homework and essays and yeah, you know! REVIEW! **


	7. The party and the lovevable sex scene!

Sorry Guys that I Have NOT updated in like...ALOT! But i've been busy...ok, i have not but i was just to lazy to update so here it is...sorry to keep you all waiting...THE PARTY!** WARNING, RATINGS MAY CHANGE IN THIS CHAPTER, SEXUAL SCENES SO YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT, DON'T READ AND 13 YEARS OR OLDER! bUT I KNOW YOUR GONNA READ ANYWAYS...SNEAKY PEOPLE...**

It was the day...

The day of the party...

The day that the girls were talking about sex and such...

The day that the boys were talking about alcohol, condoms and sex...

The day that after that day, they would be talking about the new couples...

Indeed, IT WAS THE NERVE BREAKING PARTY WILD NIGHT!

That day, Every girl had went to shop for a cute outfit to wear. They made sure that they would look good enough for the boys to fuck. But everybody was waiting on the new girl. The new girl that stole Ulrich's heart. The girl that Sissy hated enough to shoot her right in the damn head. Yumi. Yumi had bought herself a mini strapless kimiko dress that was up to well...it was long enough to cover her underwear.(People, if you don't know what a kimiko is, its a small dress that many people wear, not only Japanese people). But is was sure not long at all. Then she bought some black flats. She had straightened her hair and left her bang out and pulled her hair up with a black clip with a rhinestone in the middle. she looked amazing. All she had to do was wait for Ulrich. And boy, Ulrich is gonna die was all Yumi thought of. I mea she had wore a push up bra. Her busts were big and showy. she put clear shiny lipgloss and black eyeliner and mascara. She wanted to keep it plain and simple.(Yeah well, she ain't keeping it simple with that short mini dress!)

Ulrich was sure to impress Yumi. He wore somedark jeans. **Ok people, he** **wore those cool white tee's, you know what i mean righ, if you don't then...Ulrich still looked hot. **Then he wore a dog tag. **Ok, not a collar, a neckelace that boys wear that look like tags!** And a of brand new jordans. Yeah, Ulrich was looking fresh. To finish it off, he wore a light dark green jacket.** Ok, you kow those cool jackets that boys wear! **He sprayed axe all over himself. **Ok, that spray thingy or men. it smelles good on sexy boys...**

"Whoa dude, you look good!" said Odd. Odd was wearing something very similar to Ulrich only instead of the jacket, he wore a vest. **A cool vest, not a ugly vest, and not a heavy one either! **"You too!" Ulrich said.

"Thanks, Yumi is sure to fall for you tonight!" said Odd.

"That the plan Odd and i'm sure i won't fail." Said Ulrich.

"Good, lets so find Jermery and then the girls."

"Alright, lets begin." Said Ulrich.

Aeita and Sam had came into Yumi's dorm. **Ok people, sam is here, she came and Yumi knows alreafy so everybody is friends...**"Yumi! You look so sexy!" Yelled Sam.

"Sam, shut the heck up...I know, you too." Said Yumi. Sam was wearing a mini skirt with a tank top and black high heels. Aelita was wearing a similar dress to what Yumi was wearing but it had a different design. "Aelita, you look so pretty." Said Yumi.

"Thanks, you too!"

"So the boys should be here any minute right." asked Sam.

"Yep, why are you so anxouis?" asked Yumi.

"Cause I can't wait to know what my Odd is gonna wear. You should be happy, Ulrich always dresses good on parties."

"True that, and my sexy Jeremy..."

"Yeah, more like your nerdy looking geek." said Sam. Aelita scoled at her. "Yeah, and your Odd is...wait, he's nothing!" Aelita and Yumi laughed while Sam looked at them in a I'm gonna get you look. Then there was a knock at the door. It was the boys. The girls stoped laughing and got nervous. "Oh lord, there here, hurry, get ready." Sam whispered. 3...2...1..."WHOE!" The boys yelled. Their eyes shot right out of their heads. Ulrich looked at Yumi from head to toe. Ulrich looked at her legs. They were so...curvy...yeah, every guy dream's. Jeremy and Odd did the same but with sam and Aelita. "Are you guys gonna spend the whole night looking at us or are you gonna take us to the dance?" asked Yumi but was actually sending it to Ulrich. Ulrich gain back reality. "Uh yeah...lets go." Ulrich held out a hand and the bys did the same. The girls giggled and took there hands. "So, who's gonna be at the party...besides us?" asked Yumi. She was curious. She wanted to meet people. She didn't know everybody yet. Ulrich just wanted to have her. He really like her, really, really liked her. He actually felt different about her. "Well Theo ofcoarse, Milly and Tamelia**(Ok, is thats how u spell that name?)**um..." said Ulrich.

"Sissy and William will sure to be there...not to ruin you're night or anything." said Odd.

"Oh lord...sissy is gonna be bothering me all night!" Said Ulrich with a sigh.

"She has a big crush on you. Maybe you should tell her you don't like her." Yumi said.

"I already did, but she won't give up. She's like peanut butter and i'm the jelly, she won't let go." answered Ulrich.

"Were here!" Yelled Sam.**(Just so you know, the party is at a really big house, not in the school sorry if i wrote something else in the previous chapter and the house has alot of of guest rooms, those rooms are nessasary for...well you'll find out in the chapter...WINK WINK!)**

"Wow, this...it's huge!" Said Yumi. "Yeah it..." Ulrich said looking at her chest. Odd gave a smirk and stomped his foot. "OW! What was that for!" Yelled Ulrich. "For being a perv...Now lets go." Answerd Odd and they went inside.

**In the house during the party...somewhere...**

"So did you ever drink before?" asked Ulrich.

"Yeah, in America, i was invited to alot of parties because of my boyfriend...ex so i drank. You?"

"Well not that much, don't like to get high..."

"Well, what are you waiting for, you invited me so lets dance!" Yumi pulled him into the group of people dancing.**(Uh, there dancing to a really cool, hot song ok, just pretend there dancing to whatever you want, except for classical or country, ill!)**They were moving to the beat of the music.dancing and out of breath. Their heads intoxcicated from the achocol. "Ok, i'm done!" said Yumi.

"Yeah, i need something to drink." decided Ulrich.

**xoxoxoxoxxxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-scene is changing, i repeat, scene is changing! This is all Ulrich and Yumi people!**

"So why'd you take me?"

"Wha'd you mean, you didn't want me to take you?"

"No i mean you could have taken someone else, but why me?

"Because...i like you alot"

"Really, or are you just saying that to-" Yumi was interrupted by Ulrich's lips crashing into hers. It lasted about 4 seconds. "I love you." Said Ulrich looking into her eyes. Yumi smiled and kissed him back. Ulrich's tongue wanted entrance in to Yumi's mouth. Ofcoarse Yumi accepted and let his tongue into her mouth and she did the same exploring the insides of her mouth. Ulrich wanted more but he didn't want to take advantage of her. But he let his guard down to fast. Yumi put her hands inside his shirt snaking up to his bare chest sending shivers up his spine. But he soon broke the kiss. "Wait Yumi i-"

"Whats the matter, c'mon, let loose."

"I uh-lets go up to one of the rooms." Ulrich thought to himself, was this what he wanted, sex? He had the girl of his dreams and he knew he could take her virginity just like that. But he was also a virgin and what did he know about sex, absolutely nothing. Sure he has seen it, but never did it. He was sweating bullets. They finally had reached the room. "You ok?" asked Yumi. "Yeah, you?"

"Yes..." Yumi pushed him on the bed and on top of him kissing him on the lips softly. Ulrich didn't feel dominamt so he started to kiss her more ruff. He then rolled on top of her. He started to kiss her down her neck leaving a trail of hickies. Yumi moaned and started to unbucke Ulrich's belt as he too started to take her short dress off too. Yep,in a few minutes, there about to become real men and women. He threw his pants on the floor and then came his shirt leaving him in his boxers. Yumi threw her dress on the floor leaving her in her push up bra and panties. He then got on top of her and kissed her very hard. He then tried to take her bra of but failed the first time. Then the second time. He tried the third time and accomplished. He sucked on her breasts leaving her to moan more and more. Yumi kissed him while she played with his fluffy chocolate brown hair. But then they stopped and they looked into each others eyes. "Yumi are you sure you wanna do this cause i could wait." asked Ulrich in a most concerned voice. "Well do you?" asked Yumi waiting for his answer. "Only if you want i mean i do't want to hurt you." replied Ulrich with the dearest voice. He was scared. He neer done this before but he wondered if it would hurt her. "Well we have nothing to loose." said Yumi with a nod. He gave a little chuckle and kissed her again and started to slipp her panties off. Yumi took off his boxers leaving them naked. Ulrich got on top of her but kissed her again to realx the awkward moment. Yumi opened her legs but they didn't dare to look at the action they just kissed, eyes closed. Damn, they were nervous as hell. Ulrich manhood was really close to Yumi's womanhood. Ulrich knew what he was doing but he just wanted to get it over it. Yumi too knew what was going to happen. Her mother had told her about sex, condoms and that it should be done after marraige but she knew that not even her perfect mother kept her virginity until marriage, nobody can. She just hoped that Theo had clean sheets for the next day. Now there privies were inches, centimeters, millilimeters away. They just kept kissing until they reached the impact. Yumi felt it, how boy she felt. She grasbed ulrich arm really tightley until Ulrich pushed it all in. Ulrich started to hump. Yumi let out a moan. "Yumi...You want more?" Ulrich said through moans. "More, Gimme more."**(don't mean to be rude but you guys heard that song gimme more by britney spears, that song is sohott!) **Ulrich kissed her hard letting his tongue explore all the great things of her mouth. He started to hump faster. "Ulrich faster, faster Ulrich!" Yumi said panting hard. He did as he was told. But he felt something. He felt semen. 'Oh not now, i don't wanna stop, this is so hot!' Ulrich thought.**(Paris hilton's qoute hehe...) **"Wait...you better not. Stop if you feel it ok." said Yumi."

"I know, i won't promise besides i know were not ready for that commitment." Then they started kissing again. They sat up but without breaking the kiss. Yumi started to storke his manhood. Ulrich groaned and grunted.**(Oh i love the men's grunt, have you seen tennis with the men playing...grunt!)** "Yumi!"

"Yeah."

"Please, no more..." Ulrich said trying to keep his orgasism but failed. He let out a load moan. Ulrich pushed in his manhood into her's and started doing it again. In and out, in and out. Yumi ever felt this amazing feeling. She knew she was gonna be horny for atleast the whole week. She moaned louder and louder. They kissed and Ulrich bit her tongue tasting her blood. Ulrich knew just a little more until she let out her fluid. They both were panting hard and moaning there asses off. Finally they stoped. But Ulrich did'nt move. He lay his forehead on top of her forehead. "That was...really tiring."

"Yeah, very." Yumi said still out of breath. Ulrich got off of her and layed beside her. "How long you think it lasted it?" asked Ulrich.

"No i don't think i counted the minutes while i was having sex." Ulrich squeeed one of her breast. "Ow! You know a girls breasts are very sensitive." Giving a fake playfully sad face. "It is well i'm so sorry hunny." Ulrich said laughing. They were both still horny trying to keep them self from going out of control. They pulled one of the sheets on top of them cuddling together. Soon they would both fall asleep having a dream of their oh so lovley sex scene...

**Well, how you guys like! Oh and that sex scene was kinda hard for me...I was laughing the whole time i was typing it. Well i hoped you like it and i will update soon...if i'm not to lazy hehe...don't kill me:)**

**The next chappie is coming soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Oh and review please, even if you don't want to, just press the button, its so easy! I won't update until i get atleast 6 or 8 reviews so you want me to continue then tell your friends about it and let them read so they can review please! I said please...:)**


End file.
